Same Story
by luvHunter
Summary: What happens if Morgan died in the fire, but she had a sister. Now Cal, Selene, and Ciaran are after her. Same story with a new person and some twists.
1. Junior

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sweeps series, but I have every book.

**She is dead and I killed her. Morgan died from the fire and I feel like I have lost a part of me. I knew I shouldn't have and now my mother is so mad at me. I keep telling her that I was sorry, but she really doesn't care. I really can't believe that we had to move to Virginia Beach. I really hate it here and I've only been here for two days. Today is my first day at a new school. I'm going to Tallwood High School. My mom and Ciaran are going out and I think that is gross, but they want to start a new cell of Amyranth so I really can't complain. Well, I got to go. I have to go to school.**

**-Sgath**

Chapter 1: Junior

"NATASHA LYNN BECKER, WAKE YOUR LAZY BUTT UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" my big brother called down the hall.

"NO!!!!" I screamed back. I really hated the mornings.

"NATASHA WAKE UP NOW!" Andrew yelled. Andrew was going to college, but it was his job to get me up in the morning.

"What time is it?" I called back to him.

"It's 6:00. You were supposed to be up half an hour earlier." He said. I sighed and got out of bed. I had no idea how my family could be so cheery in the morning. I looked in my closet and grabbed my green/blue peasant shirt and my dark blue denim skirt. I quickly brushed my brown hair and let if fall down to the back of my knees. I looked at my eyes. They were blue/gray and very bright. I quickly put on my black boots and walked out to my living room.

I knew I was pretty, and everyone else knew it to. My best friend Megan and I were the popular girls in school.

"Hey Tasha, you look nice." Megan said. I smiled and looked her over. She was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, dark blue jean jacket, and black boots. She had her hair straight down to the middle of her back.

I looked over at the person sitting in my mom's chair. Megan lived right next door and I gave us a ride every day to Tallwood high school.

It was our first day as juniors and I really liked the fact that I had all my classes with Megan. I heard Abby, my dog, growl in her playful state and start to chew on the person sitting in my mom's chair. I laughed as Tyler Miller, my other best friend, looked up and glared. I was still laughing when my brother came in to tell us that we had to get going or we wouldn't have anytime before the bell rang to hang out.

"Megan, are you ready for your first day as juniors?" I asked standing up. She nodded and we all walking into my car and started to laugh when a country song that Megan hated came on. Just to make her mad, I sang along.

When the song ended, I got glared at by Megan. I couldn't help it, so I laughed at her and so did Tyler. The three of us were really close. We had been best friends since sixth grade. Tyler had brown eyes, and short brown hair. He was wearing a wolf shirt and jeans.

"So Tyler, how many classes do we have together?" I asked.

Tyler looked at his schedule and looked at mine. "We have all the same classes." He said laughing at Megan's face. I knew she wasn't happy about having all her classes with Tyler and I thought that was hysterical.

"Here we are." I said. I unlocked my door and got out. Megan and Tyler walked over to my side and we started to walk to the benches where we would hang out before they let us in the school. Soon, our other best friend, Samantha or Sam for short, came walking over to us and sat down.

"Hey Tasha, how was your sum…" Megan never finished her question. I looked up at her curiously and saw that she was starting a boy coming up the steps to get to the school grounds. He was hot and I mean hot. He had gold eyes and brown hair. He was walking this way and smiling. I knew better then to try and say something. Megan was good with guys so I would just let her talk to him. She would get him anyway so why would I even try?

"Hello, I'm Cal Blaire, I just moved here, can you tell me where the office is?" he asked. He was really hansom and I knew that in a few weeks, he would be Megan's.

"Hi, I'm Megan Wilson and this is my best friend Natasha Becker. The front office is through those doors and to the left. It is the third door on the right. You're a senior?" Megan asked.

Cal nodded and looked down at me and smiled. I gave a smile back and said goodbye to Megan and Tyler. "See you around." Cal said as I turned to walk away with Sam.

"Natasha, how was your summer?" Sam asked. She lived a couple of houses away and we always hung out.

"You would know, you and Megan were always at my house." I said laughing. Megan and Sam and I were really close.

Off to my first class of a new year. I thought as I followed Sam to our first class. Sam and I were really smart, so we both had senior classes with Megan and Tyler. It was going to be a long day.


	2. The Party

**Wow, Tuesday at school I felt so much power coming from someone in school. I can't tell who, so I'm inviting everyone to a party tonight. It has been about a week since the first day of school and I think it is coming off of Natasha, but she is always hanging out with Megan that I can't tell. Maybe tonight I can finally tell where the power is coming from. I know that whoever it is coming from has no idea abut Wicca and magick, but if I can find the person, maybe I can be forgiven by my mom and Ciaran.**

**-Sgàth**

Chapter 2: The Party

"Hey, have you gotten invited to the party Cal is having. He said he was going to do it in a field somewhere. I think that is a pretty weird place for a party, but I'm going." Sam said as we were eating lunch. I was about to tell her that I hadn't been invited when Cal came running up to my table.

"Hello Natasha, Sam, Megan." He said nodding to us all. "Would you guys like to come to my party tonight?" he asked looking at Megan and me. We both nodded and he gave us directions to the party.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Sam and I had two of our classes with Cal and we were both pleased. By the time I was ready to go, Megan rang my doorbell. I was driving and Megan and Sam were coming with me. I looked at my mirror and heard my mum answer the door.

"She's in her room." my mum said and a few second later, my door was being opened. Megan was wearing a long black skirt and a red top. Sam was wearing a light blue skirt and a lavender colored shirt. They both looked really pretty and I saw them looking me over. Then without warning, Sam ran to my closet and threw a pair of black jeans and a black top to me. I sighed and put them on.

"Leave your hair down. It looks really pretty like that." Megan said. I nodded and took my hair out of my braid. I brushed it out and then walked out of my room.

"Bye mum, bye da," I called as we walked out the door. We all got into my mustang convertible and put the top down. It was dark out but the moon was full and the stars were really bright. It was a Friday night so I didn't have a curfew.

Soon, we arrived at the field and were greeted by Cal. He smiled at us and led us to the middle of the field. After about 3 hours of dancing (someone brought a C.D. player), talking, and eating, Cal told us why he invited us to the party.

"I invited you all here tonight to ask if any of you would like to join me for a Wiccan circle. You don't have to if you don't want to. If you don't want to then you may leave and everyone that wants to do it can stay." I looked at Megan and Sam. Megan nodded but Sam got up and left. Tyler, Sarah, Ethan, Sharon, Jennafer (Jenna), Matt, Raven, Alex, Andria also stayed. Everyone else left.

"Well, shall we get started?" Cal asked. We had made a fire to give us light and heat. Cal drew a circle and told us to get inside the circle. We all obeyed and I was soon standing between Megan and Cal. It was weird to be next to Cal. I could feel how strong he was and it kind of scared me, but I was happy to be by Megan. She was there and I knew I would be ok.

"We are going to do a banishing circle. We will walk around counter-clockwise and as we do, when I call your name, I would like you to banish something." Cal said. He began to move counter-clockwise around the fire. We were all holding hands moving around in a circle.

I knew this was going to make me really dizzy since I got dizzy really easily. "Jenna, what do you banish?" Cal asked.

"I banish anger." She said. Jenna was in the 'in' crowd at school. She hung out with Megan and I and we knew her well. Jenna had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was one of the few smart blondes around here.

"I banish sadness." Tyler said. he was wearing a black shirt with holes in it and black jeans. He looked really sad right now and I was wondering if his mom was being mean to him again. Tyler's parents were divorced and he lived with his mom, but his mom was kind of mean to him.

"I banish golf pants." Sarah said. I felt Cal stiffen at the fact that Sarah was joking around. She wasn't really that popular in school. She had blonde hair and green eyes, but unlike Jenna, Sarah was one of the stupid blondes.

"I banish pain." Ethan said. Ethan was our school's biggest pot head. He would smoke so much, that he was already failing every class. He had short dirty blonde hair that was always spiked. He had dark green eyes and tonight he was looking sober.

"I banish hatred." Sharon said. She was another one that was in the 'in' crowd. She was really pretty and always had gold bracelets around her wrists that would jingle every time she moved. She had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I banish death." Matt said. Matt was int eh crowd with Jenna and Sharon. He was hansom with brown spiked hair and dark blue eyes.

"I banish lost love." Raven said. Raven was the local gothic girl. She only went out with guys to have fun. Tonight she was wearing a black velvet strapless top and tight leather pants. She had a circle of flames around her belly button that she was showing off.

"I banish fat free hotdogs." Alex said. He was in the crowd with Sarah. He was really ugly and stupid. How he even made it to be a junior was a mystery to everyone.

"I banish Jell-O." Andria said laughing. She was with Sarah and Alex. She was ugly too, but she tried to cover it up with a lot of makeup. The makeup really didn't do any good for her.

I was getting really annoyed by all the joking. To me this felt like a serious matter, but I didn't know why.

"I banish fear." Megan said. I looked at her shocked. Megan wasn't really afraid of anything. She had always been fearless and strong. Why would she need to banish fear?

It was my turn. I didn't know what to say. I had a lot of fears I wanted to banish, but I didn't know how to categorize them.

"Hurry up already." Raven said in her snobby voice. I was about to glare at her, but I knew she was right. I did need to hurry up.

Then the word limitations came into my mind. I didn't know where it came from, but it sounded right. "I banish limitations."

As soon as the words left my mouth, something inside me opened up. I started to feel nauseous and dizzy. "What's wrong with her?" Raven asked as I started to sink to the ground.

"Natasha, are you ok?" Megan asked. I nodded and got down on my knees.

"I'm fine, I'm just dizzy." I said looking into the fire. The wet ground seemed to soak up my dizziness and shakiness until I started to feel better.

In a voice so quiet I wasn't sure if I really heard it, I heard Cal say, "I banish loneliness."


	3. The Next Circle

**I was right. It was Natasha. At first I found it really strange that Natasha banished the same thing Morgan did at her first circle, but when I talked to Ciaran about it he told me that Morgan had a sister who was a year younger than Morgan. When Ciaran told me her name, I was about to faint. Natasha was Morgan's sister. I told Selene about it and she told me that we were going to try our plan again. Natasha is Ciaran's child and she is Maeve's child to. I have a feeling that Natasha is going to be much stronger than Morgan could ever be.**

**-Sgath**

Chapter 3: The Next Circle

"Hello, Natasha, Megan." Cal said walking over to us. I blush scarlet red when he said my name. I was still embarrassed that I almost passed out Friday night at the party. I looked behind him and saw everyone that had stayed for the circle following him.

"Hey man, when are we going to have another circle?" Alex asked.

"Well, I'm not inviting you, Sarah, or Andria to anymore of our circles. Please leave so I may talk to the rest of these people." Cal said looking down on Alex. Alex was shocked, but he looped arms with Sarah and Andria and walked away.

"I would like to know what you all thought of the circle Friday night." Cal said looking at all of us.

"I think it was really cool. It was kind of beautiful." Sharon said. We all agreed.

"Would you like to have another one?" Cal asked. We all nodded. "Great, then we will have one this Friday at my house. Okay?" Again we all nodded and smiled. With one last look at me, Cal walked off. I was really confused at why he kept looking at me.

The week went by quickly since I was looking forward to Friday's circle. Finally it was time for the circle and Megan was coming with me. She had helped me pick out my outfit which was jeans and I black shirt.

"Hello, you must be Megan, I'm Selene." A woman said when she answered the door. She looked just like Cal so I thought that she was his mom. "And you must be Natasha." She said staring at me. For a while I felt uncomfortable, but then she told us to go up to Cal's room.

Cal's room was big. It took up the whole third floor. My house was three floors too but Cal's was bigger. His room was black with wood floors. It was beautiful. All his stuff was still boxed up, but his room still looked nice.

"Megan, Natasha, so nice of you to come. Well now that everyone is here, let's get started." Cal said. I nodded and Megan and I followed him to the middle of the room.

Cal made a circle and we all joined hands. "Tonight, we are just going to make personal goals. Everyone move clockwise and think of a personal goal. Megan, you start."

"I want to be better at love." Megan said. I looked at her and smiled.

"I want to find hope." Sharon said.

"I want to stop smoking." Ethan said. He was big on pot. I saw Sharon roll her eyes.

"I want to keep the things I love." Jenna said. Jenna had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was really pretty. She hung out with Matt and Sharon. To be truthful, she and Matt have been going out for about 5 years.

"I want to be more passionate." Matt said. I looked up surprised. I was learning so much from this group. Things I didn't ever know.

"I want to be more loveable." Raven said. Well maybe if you would pick someone and stick to them. I thought.

"I want to look better." Tyler said. Tyler's face was covered in acne. I really felt bad for him.

"I want to find my kind." Cal said. I looked at him from across the circle and saw that he was looking at me. I blushed and looked down. It was my turn.

"I want to find my potential." I said looking at the floor. When I looked up again I gasped. I saw colored light around everyone. Somewhere deep inside me, I knew I was seeing their auras. They were beautiful.

Raven's was black. I figured that.

Bree's was sliver. She looked beautiful.

Tyler's was blue.

Sharon's was green.

Matt's was orange.

Jenna's was pink.

Ethan's was a tanish-brown.

And Cal's was a bright red. It was so beautiful. When we passed the mirror in Cal's room, I looked at my reflection. I was shocked. My aura was brighter than anyone else's. it was a shining white. I looked up at Cal and saw that he was staring at me in aw. I blushed and looked back down. Cal slowed us down to a stop.

"Well, that was interesting." Jenna said.

"Would anyone like to tell us what they…" Cal said. I never heard the rest of the sentence because I was suddenly unconscious.

"Oh my God, Natasha!" I heard Megan screamed. I slowly opened my eyes to see Cal, Tyler, and Megan all knelt beside me. I was about to get up when I heard the door open and felt Cal push me back down.

"What happened?" Selene asked.

"Natasha is the one." I heard Cal say. I looked up at Megan and Tyler to see if they heard what Cal said but everyone looked like they didn't hear a thing. "Natasha just fainted that's all." Cal said louder this time.

"Natasha, I'm going to make you some tea to clear your head. Then, Cal, why don't you take everyone to the pool to help them cool down." Selene said.

With one meaningful glance at Cal, Selene left and returned a few minutes later with some tea. When I finished the tea, Cal opened the door in his room and led us out to the backyard. He had a huge pool and a pool house too.

"Ok, everyone go ahead and swim. I looked around and saw people starting to take there clothes off. Megan looked at me and smiled. She had taken all her clothes off except her bra and underwear.

"Megan, what are you doing?" I asked with a blush on my face.

"I'm going swimming." She said and did a gracious dive into the pool.

"Well, thank you Cal, for inviting me, but I have to go." I said as Cal took off his shirt.

"Natasha, please stay, I want you to know what healing properties water has. The only way you could know is by going in the water." Cal said. I quickly turned around when I heard Cal getting out of his jeans.

"No thank you, I really have to go." I said walking away. I had taken about three steps when Cal was standing in front of me. He was completely naked. I blushed and tried to stay focused on his face, but that didn't help either. He was beautiful and I fell something flutter inside me.

"Morgan?" Cal asked looking behind me.

I spun around to see and shimmering figure right behind me. She was beautiful. She had brown hair that went down to her waist and brown eyes. She was in a glowing white dress.

"Natasha, go with Cal, he is a nice person, and he will take care of you." she said. I nodded and turned back to Cal. He smiled at me and slowly picked me up. I blushed and looked up at Cal's face. He was carrying me bridle style and I could tell that Megan was jealous.

Soon, I felt cool water sinking into my clothes. I sighed as Cal let me go. I looked up at the moon and smiled. Suddenly, a voice floated to me. It was a male's voice and it said, "_The moon anchors us._" I sighed and nodded. Wherever that voice had come from, I knew it was right.

_Please tell me what you think. Please review. I would love to hear from you._


	4. Confusion

**I can't believe mom tricked Natasha. That was amazing. My mom called upon Morgan's spirit and made her tell Natasha to trust me. It was amazing. I really need to get close to Natasha. For some reason, I heard a voice through Natasha's mouth. It sounded like Ciaran, and it said, '_The moon anchors us._' I saw Natasha sigh and nod.**

**-Sgàth**

Chapter 4: Confusion

I was spinning in circles with my arms out at my side. My face was up toward the full moon. It was beautiful. I could feel the light of the moon on my closed eyes. I smiled. When I opened my eyes, Cal and I were the only two in the pool.

Confused, I asked him, "Where did everyone go?"

"They went home. It's 5:30 in the morning. They all had a curfew." He said smiling at me. I was about to get out of the pool, but I felt exhaustion come over me and before I could take a step, I was sinking into a most welcome black numbness.

"Natasha, Natasha, Natasha can you hear me?" I heard a concern voice say. My eyes slowly opened and I was surrounded but the people that were at Cal's for the circle. _This is weird, they left…didn't they?_ I thought.

"What happened?" I asked in a horse voice.

"You passed out." Cal said. Then his mom came in. it was like I was seeing everything again. Then I realized I was.

"Cal, what do you mean by 'Natasha is the one'?" I asked. Cal's eyes widened and so did Selene's.

"Um, everyone please go outside to the pool. My mom and I need to talk to Natasha." Cal said.

Everyone walked out the back door and when everyone was out, "Well, what did you mean?"

_Sorry it's so short. Please tell me what you think._


End file.
